The Banquet
by Janiqua
Summary: Keiko and Kurama are invited to a banquet celebrating the top students of various Japanese schools. Unfortunately, their host is a demon looking for select humans to pay as tribute to his master. And he knows a great deal about Kurama's past.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I just recently started watching _Yu Yu Hakusho_. My old roommate made me. To thank her, I've come up with this fic, and I wanted to post it for everyone to read. I hope it's satisfactory.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

**Spoilers: **This show's been around for a long time, so hopefully nothing in here will spoil anyone. But just in case, I do mention stuff from _The Poltergeist Report_. Enjoy!

**ooooooo**

From the balcony of his recently acquired penthouse, Oshiro Hideki gazed in fascination at the humans swarming through the streets below. He had not been in this world for long, and could not deny he was surprised by its… civilization. The city was almost as impressive as Gandara, and its inhabitants almost as dignified. Some of them, in any case. Most were more pathetic than the weakest of demons, but Hideki took no notice of them. They weren't worth his attention, and once he disregarded the insignificant trash, he was naturally left with the beautiful, and how could he not admire the beautiful?

His master, Lord Takeshi, a powerful demon and one of King Yomi's wealthiest supporters, demanded a human tribute. He wanted to make a statement to King Raizen, and therefore required four victims. They couldn't be just any victims, but the best Earth had to offer. Young, healthy, and promising. Beautiful victims with futures that could be prematurely stolen from them. After all, if Raizen loved humans so much, what could hurt him more?

At first, Hideki had been skeptical. He didn't think humans were capable of beauty, and couldn't understand why Raizen and King Enma would want to protect them. Perhaps that was why Lord Takeshi chose him, out of all his servants, for this task. To teach him of his own ignorance. Since then, Hideki had been given enough treasure to rank among the human world's millionaires; he had managed to slip through the spirit world's cursed barrier undetected, thanks to Lord Takeshi's instructions; and he had organized an extravagant banquet to celebrate Japan's educational system. The top students from every school, both public and private, were invited to attend. They would consider it both an opportunity to network and a great honor. Hideki would have his pick; he only wondered how he'd be able to narrow his list of potential victims down to four.

But what would he do with them once he had them? Deliver them immediately to Lord Takeshi? It would no doubt be the sensible thing to do. But these beautiful humans were so… fascinating. Once he had them safely in demon world, couldn't he toy with them for a day or two? Couldn't he savor his power over them? He delighted in controlling beauty.

It wouldn't be much longer now. Hideki smiled in anticipation.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **Please review!


	2. The Banquet

**ooooooo**

Of all Yukimura Keiko's classmates, Yusuke was unquestionably her dearest friend. She often hid that fact from her teachers and peers, for they wouldn't understand, and she was tired of trying to explain why she, a studious over-achiever, would associate herself with a rebellious delinquent. Then again, she hid lots of facts from her teachers and peers. She didn't trust many of them, and despite outward appearances, she could be very self-conscious. She supposed it was the same for everyone in junior high, but that didn't make it any easier. Only Yusuke made her feel completely safe, especially since he had become a spirit detective.

Needless to say, she was extremely uncomfortable to find herself attending a fancy banquet with the top students and teachers of Sarayashiki, Kazenaga, and several other schools, not to mention Meiou High. It was the last place on Earth she would find Yusuke or Kuwabara, and despite everyone around her, she felt terribly alone.

"Isn't this great?" Sasaki Mizuki asked Fukazawa Takara. They were class representatives along with Keiko, and considered themselves her friends. "According to Mr. Takenaka, our host, Mr. Oshiro, intends to grant a few select students from each school generous scholarships for their continued education. It could be any one of us."

"Who cares about that?" Takara demanded. "After dinner, there's going to be dancing! Can you imagine finding the right guy in a place like this? We can look for the handsome ones and rest assured they're smart and mature. It'd be so romantic!" The two of them giggled while Keiko rolled her eyes.

They were standing in a grand foyer waiting for admittance into the dining room. The teachers were already socializing, bragging about their favorites, complaining about troublemakers, exchanging ideas, and so on and so forth, but the students were still clinging to their individual groups, hesitant to embark among strangers. Keiko knew they wouldn't have a choice for much longer; they would have assigned seating at dinner, and no two classmates would be at the same table. After all, they were supposed to be networking.

"You look beautiful tonight, Keiko," Mizuki said, looking her up and down. Keiko blushed; she wore a white kimono with bright floral patterns and a pink obi sash, and her hair was pinned back with a comb Shizuru had bought for her the night before. She could only imagine what Yusuke would say if he saw her like this. Fortunately, he didn't pay attention to anything related to education and probably had no idea where she was. As long as Kuwabara didn't spill his guts, Yusuke would never be the wiser.

"Thank you," she stammered, much to Takara's amusement.

"Now look what you've done, Mizuki! You've completely embarrassed her. If anyone needs to find a guy tonight, it's you, Keiko. You're way out of Urameshi's league, and it's about time you learned to enjoy it."

Keiko winced. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for the dining room doors to open. Sitting with a handful of strangers from different schools, she'd be free from jibes about Yusuke.

At that moment, from the corner of her eye, Keiko caught sight of long, bright red hair. Startled, she snapped her head around and stared at a familiar young man who was chatting amiably with his friends. They were all wearing dark blue kimonos rather than school uniforms, so Keiko couldn't tell where they were from, but judging from their stances, they were clearly privileged. Some looked haughty and arrogant, others looked at home in this glamorous environment, and as for the redhead… he stood with a rare degree of grace and composure. Keiko welcomed the sight.

"Kurama," she said, a smile crossing her face. "Hey, Kurama!" She waved her arm, trying to attract his attention.

"You know that guy?" Mizuki asked, sounding impressed. Meanwhile, Kurama and his friends all glanced at Keiko; their conversation ended abruptly, but none of them moved. Not even Kurama. In fact, he frowned at her.

"Can you believe that?" Takara indignantly demanded. "How rude!"

"It's not surprising, really," Mizuki replied. "Those snobs are from Meiou High School. They think they're so much better than the rest of us."

"Meiou High School? How can you tell?"

"You see the one standing slightly apart from them with the glasses and the ugly hair? That's Yu Kaito. He's one of their celebrated geniuses."

The two of them continued gossiping while Keiko dropped her arm. This night was turning into a disaster. She felt like she was on fire, and she didn't appreciate the sensation. Why was Kurama ignoring her? Surely he wasn't superficial enough to judge people by the schools they attended. Had she done something wrong?

Before Keiko could question herself further, Kurama's expression softened and he quickly exchanged a few words with his classmates. The next thing any of them knew, he was happily approaching the three girls. Keiko felt a wave of relief rush through her as Mizuki and Takara's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Hello," Kurama said when he reached them, his voice like honey compared to everyone else's. "My name is Minamino Shuichi." At that point, he focused on Keiko, his green eyes shining with compassion. "You seem to have mistaken me for someone else, but since this event encourages the formation of new friendships, I would be delighted to help you search for your Kurama, if you expect to see him tonight." He offered Keiko his arm, and she took it without a second thought.

"Hey!" Takara interrupted, shoving her way between the two of them. She glared at Kurama. "Are you sure you want to be caught in the company of a girl from Sarayashiki? I've heard about you elitists, and I can see the way your friends are looking at us!" Keiko peered around Kurama and studied the other Meiou students. Sure enough, they were watching with sneers on their faces, especially the one Mizuki had identified as Kaito.

"Please excuse them," Kurama said apologetically. "They…"

"Save it! I know your type. You're rich, handsome, clever, and charming. You think you can get whatever you want with just a smile and a bat of your pretty little eyes. Well, I'm warning you, Keiko here already has a boyfriend, and he's a jealous jerk who would break your arm without the slightest provocation."

"Takara!" Mizuki shrieked, grabbing the girl and dragging her backwards. "What do you think you're doing? I thought you wanted Keiko to ditch Urameshi for another guy! This one's perfect! Just look at him!" They both glanced at Kurama, their eyes wide and their knees buckling. He handled it well, expressionlessly returning their gazes, but Keiko had never been more humiliated in her life.

"Don't you get it?" Takara at last whispered to Mizuki, though loudly enough for both Keiko and Kurama to hear. "Men like him want a challenge. They want obstacles. It's more interesting that way, especially if he gets to play hero. And let me tell you, no one needs rescuing more than Keiko!"

"That's not true," Keiko objected, picturing Yusuke's smile.

"I assure you," Kurama interjected solemnly. "I have no intention of stirring up jealousy in Keiko's boyfriend, and I must believe if she sees something in him, he cannot possibly be the jerk you have described. It is my regret you consider me spoiled and selfish when in fact my family is no wealthier than yours. However, you appear to be good friends who care about Keiko's happiness, and for that I admire you both more than many of my peers at Meiou." Takara and Mizuki looked like they had gone into shock as Kurama bowed before once again offering Keiko his arm. This time, no one stopped her from accepting it.

"Well, that sure felt like a rollercoaster," she admitted as they walked through the crowded foyer with no destination in mind. "I'm sorry about them, Kurama. Oh!" She stopped short and blushed. "I forgot. You wanted me to call you Shuichi." She stared at the floor, confused and inexplicably nervous. Kurama was a friend! Why was she still feeling so uncomfortable?

"Keiko…" When he spoke her name, she couldn't help but look up. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm afraid I don't know how much Yusuke has told you about me. Kurama is my name, yes, but it is not a name I share with everyone. When I am in… these environments, I prefer Shuichi. Please forgive my discretion earlier. I did not mean to slight you. I was merely trying to protect my identity."

He was a demon trapped in a human body… That much Keiko did know, and it shouldn't surprise her that he wanted to keep it a secret. "I guess I should apologize for almost giving you away."

"There is no need."

They started walking again, ignoring everyone around them. It didn't take long for Keiko to relax. Kurama's presence was more than she had hoped for when her father dropped her off outside the building. She thought she would be alone, isolated, and miserable the whole evening, but now… now she had a friend she could trust. "So Shuichi's the name your mom gave you?"

"Yes."

He wanted to change the subject, and Keiko had no business forcing it on him. "I bet she's really proud of you. I heard Mr. Oshiro is handing out scholarships to select students. Any idea what you'll study if he selects you? Not botany, I hope. From what I can tell, you're already an expert in that field." Kurama laughed, but it was a short, quiet laugh that ended sharply. Without warning, he froze, his body growing rigid.

"Shuichi?" Keiko asked in concern. All conversation died in the foyer, only to be replaced with applause. A man had appeared on grand staircase to the left of the dining room doors; he was tall and broad shouldered, dressed in a silk, black and gold kimono. He had a refined face, short, chestnut hair, and a pleased smile. It was the smile more than anything else that chilled Keiko. It was somehow… predatory. "I think I've been spending way too much time with you demons," she whispered once the applause faded. "I'm getting paranoid."

"Perhaps not," Kurama replied, his whisper even softer. Keiko shivered as Mr. Oshiro began to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. As you have already surmised, I am Oshiro Hideki, and it is my honor to have you here tonight. You are the pride of your schools, the pride of your own generation, and the leaders who will assuredly guide this world to a glorious future."

Generally, Keiko was respectful of her elders, but for once, she wished Yusuke was here to mock their pretentious and quite possibly demonic, if Kurama was any judge, host. Right now, it would certainly make her feel better.

"Keiko," Kurama whispered, his arm tightening around hers. "When Mr. Oshiro is done with his speech, people will start filing into the dining room. Now listen carefully. He is generating demonic energy. I only sensed it after he entered the room, which could mean he's trying to conceal it. You can't stay here; it's too dangerous. I will escort you back to the entrance and you will leave. Go find Yusuke and tell him what has happened. Do you understand?"

Keiko nodded. "But what about you?"

"I must stay here and discover his plan. Demons aren't in the habit of distributing their wealth among humans."

"But what about Mizuki and Takara?"

"They are in as much danger as everyone else," Kurama said severely, turning his eyes on her. Keiko was surprised by their coldness. "I will do what I can for them, but you must leave. Having Yusuke at my back would be a great comfort, Keiko." For a moment, Keiko wondered if her ears deceived her. She wasn't accustomed to other people depending on Yusuke. But then again, Kurama and Yusuke had been through a lot together. Despite Oshiro Hideki, Keiko smiled.

The doors to the dining room opened; apparently, Mr. Oshiro had finished his speech. He stood watching like an eagle from its perch as the crowd surged forward, just as Kurama predicted. Together, he and Keiko edged to the foyer's wall; they had a long way to go before they reached the entrance, and as long as Mr. Oshiro stood watching, they would not be able to make it without catching his attention. Kurama paused, no doubt considering their options. Keiko waited patiently, having absolute faith in his ability to get her outside, but before he could reach a decision, they were spotted.

"Miss Yukimura!"

It was all Keiko could do not to jump. A moment later, she saw Mr. Takenaka hastening toward her, a wide grin splitting his face. "There you are! I've been looking for you. Misses Sasaki and Fukazawa told me you'd made the acquaintance of a young man from Meiou. I suppose that would be you, sir." He held out his hand to Kurama, who had no choice but to shake it, dropping Keiko's arm in the process.

"Yes. I am Minamino Shuichi. It has been a pleasure getting to know Miss Yukimura." Keiko bit her lip, wondering how Kurama could maintain his composure like that.

"She's a delight to have at Sarayashiki," Mr. Takenaka said, beaming at the two of them. "Now, Mr. Minamino, I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, but I have heard your teacher, Mr. Matsumoto, is in attendance tonight, and considering your new acquaintanceship with Miss Yukimura, I thought it might be advantageous if you introduced her to him."

Kurama didn't blink, but Keiko could sense his distress, which alarmed her. She didn't understand… "Why is that, Mr. Takenaka?"

"Because," Kurama said, answering first. "Mr. Matsumoto not only accepted Mr. Oshiro's invitation on behalf of Meiou, he also helped orchestrate this banquet. The two of them are all but partners." When he met Keiko's gaze, she recognized the look in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. "If I introduce you to Mr. Matsumoto and he speaks well of you to Mr. Oshiro, you might be selected for the scholarship, Miss Yukimura."

Keiko gasped.

"You will have to introduce them after dinner, Mr. Minamino," Mr. Takenaka insisted, placing a hand on Keiko's back and guiding her toward the dining room. Kurama followed, remaining close to Keiko's side. "After all, we've come here to network, and you've presented us with the perfect opportunity to do so." He kept talking, and Kurama occasionally replied, but Keiko found herself tuning them out.

Ten minutes ago, she would have been thrilled to receive Mr. Oshiro's scholarship, but now that Kurama had identified him as a demon, his scholarship was the last thing she wanted. In fact, dropping out of school and spending the rest of her life scraping out a measly existence with Yusuke would probably be the safer choice. Yusuke… Keiko's desire to see him waltz in and crash the party kept growing stronger.

She was supposed to be running away… not walking headfirst into a potential trap. Keiko hoped Kurama had a contingency plan… because shortly after they found their seats in the dining room, the doors once again slid shut.

**ooooooo**

**A/N:** Please review!


	3. The Trap

**ooooooo**

Keiko and Kurama had not been assigned to the same table, but they were not too far apart, and they sat so they could see each other. At the head of the room, Mr. Oshiro and Matsumoto presided, watching and occasionally whispering to each other. Keiko did everything she could not to stare at them, but fear and a hint of curiosity made staring difficult to avoid. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice her.

"You must really want that scholarship."

Keiko started, realizing that even if the demon hadn't noticed her, everyone at her table most certainly had. They were presently regarding her with baffled looks, no doubt wondering why she wasn't eating or contributing to their discussion.

"Are you okay?" one girl asked her. "You look kind of sick."

If she was sick, Mr. Oshiro and Takenaka might excuse her from dinner, and she could search for Yusuke. Kurama would have one less thing to worry about, and Keiko genuinely liked the sound of that. "To be honest," she said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I haven't been feeling well at all. The flu's been going around my school, and I'm scared I might have caught it." Several eyes widened, and for a moment Keiko thought they'd believe her.

But then a boy laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, Miss Yukimura. It's probably just a case of nerves. You'll feel better once Oshiro announces the lucky winners. And even if you don't, I happen to know a certain panacea that'll have you dancing in no time." He winked flirtatiously, much to Keiko's disgust. She immediately averted her eyes, wondering what to do now. A few of the girls took sympathy on her and encouraged her to try eating, but she inadvertently tuned them out and found herself looking back up at Mr. Oshiro.

Several minutes passed, and then the man got to his feet. Evidently, Keiko wasn't the only one watching him, for silence swiftly spread through the dining room, leaving behind a tense atmosphere brimming with expectation. Mr. Oshiro seemed to bask in it. "As you all know, I originally intended to wait to make my final decision until after dinner. However, I am a wealthy, terribly spoiled man, accustomed to instant gratification, and I hate waiting as much as anyone." His cheerful tone met with laughter, but not from Keiko or Kurama. "You all deserve a brilliant education, and I would like nothing better than to grant each of you my patronage. To that end, I will write letters of recommendation for everyone in attendance, but alas, I can only afford to financially support one student from each school. I ask that when you hear your school's name, you stand. If chosen, join me at the front of the room. If not, I beg your pardon and ask that you sit back down and enjoy the rest of the evening. Please hold your applause until the end of the selection process."

He began with Kazenaga and continued with a string of schools Keiko barely recognized. As far as she could tell, the choices were made purely by whim, which didn't seem particularly fair. The selected students were all attractive and somehow gentle, as if Mr. Oshiro disliked arrogance and conceit.

"The next school on the list is Meiou High School," Mr. Oshiro announced. "However, earlier this evening, Mr. Matsumoto made an interesting point. The top students of Meiou are of such a caliber that securing scholarships to any school ought to be an easy feat. It is therefore Mr. Matsumoto's request that I give priority to the less prestigious." Keiko heard some grumbling around the room; she glanced at Kurama and saw him frowning, deep in thought.

Mr. Matsumoto was clearly on good terms with Mr. Oshiro; they were all but partners. Keiko wondered how much the former knew about the latter. Did he know Mr. Oshiro was a demon? Had he agreed to help Mr. Oshiro ensnare a group of unsuspecting students, perhaps in exchange for his own students' safety? Would he make such a deal? Would he turn his back on them as long as they weren't from Meiou? What kind of person would do that? Keiko shuddered.

"Sarayashiki Jr. High School."

Keiko froze. She knew she was supposed to stand, and from different tables around the room she could see Mizuki, Takara, and a few other classmates rising hopefully to their feet, but at that moment, she just couldn't move.

"Yukimura!" hissed the girl sitting next to her. "That's your school, isn't it? Get up! You'll miss your chance!"

Dumbly, Keiko wondered how the girl knew what school she attended, but then saw "Sarayashiki" printed on the name card marking her seat. That settled it; if she didn't stand, people would notice her reluctance. It might offend Mr. Oshiro. She would attract far too much attention, and she couldn't afford that.

Catching her breath, Keiko stood and tried her best to appear calm, but in vain. It felt like every eye in the room was on her, and she couldn't help clenching her fists. Not knowing where else to look, for she certainly didn't want to meet Mr. Oshiro's gaze, she glanced desperately at Kurama. He nodded reassuringly, his green eyes steady and alert. Somehow, he reminded Keiko of Yusuke when he was ready to pounce.

At that moment, Keiko felt what Kuwabara might describe as a bad premonition, or what Shizuru might call a hunch. Gasping, she turned her head and saw Mr. Oshiro staring right at her, a sly smile on his face. "Well then, Miss Yukimura," he said. "How about you?"

Why her? What had she done to deserve such a so-called honor?

Nothing. Like all the other selected students, Keiko must somehow appear demure… vulnerable. The word seemed to pop out of nowhere. Mr. Oshiro still had that predatory demeanor, and nothing tempted predators more than the vulnerable. Perhaps if Keiko wasn't so scared, he would have targeted someone else. Mizuki or Takara. But was that really what she wanted?

No, she decided. Better her than them. At least she knew the danger. Besides, if she stood back and consciously allowed a classmate to go in her place, she'd never be able to face Yusuke. She wasn't Mr. Matsumoto and she wouldn't trade someone else's life for her own!

Bracing herself, Keiko walked around the table and approached the front of the room. She spared one glance at Kurama; his expression hadn't changed. Whatever he was planning, she hoped he would act on it soon. As much as she hated Yusuke's impulsive recklessness, right now, she would have preferred it over the suspense.

It took a few more minutes for Mr. Oshiro to finish the selection process, and by the time he initiated the applause, Keiko was one of twenty students standing shoulder-to-shoulder in line. She could see pleasure on the faces of those next to her, and disappointment on those who hadn't been chosen. Emotions ran high and Keiko half-expected someone to object to Mr. Oshiro's blatant favoritism. A riot would cause plenty of distraction; she might be able to slip out undetected. Unfortunately, the banquet was populated by the brightest, best behaved students from each school, not by rebels like Yusuke, and they all knew that Mr. Oshiro could spend his money however and on whomever he pleased. After all, he wasn't required to offer his patronage to anyone, and therefore, no one had the right to complain.

"I will now ask the selected students to accompany me back out into the foyer," Mr. Oshiro said, bringing an end to the applause. "Because of Mr. Matsumoto's forfeit, I can afford to sponsor one more student, and I look to these fine young men and women to advise me on the final decision. I hope the rest of you will savor your meals before joining us for some music and dancing." With that, he bowed at the waist first to the losers, then to the winners, motioning for them to file out of the dining room.

Keiko hesitated; was he herding them away from the flock? As a rule, there was safety in numbers; the best strategy was to isolate one's victims before going in for the kill. Once again, while the other winners paraded toward the foyer, Keiko remained rooted in place. She had had enough; she wasn't about to walk submissively into a trap. Mr. Oshiro turned his calculating eyes toward her, but she stood her ground.

"Is there a problem, Miss Yukimura?"

"I think so."

The other winners were almost to the double doors, but when they heard Keiko's declaration, they looked back in surprise. For a moment, no one moved; their shock was too great. Only Mr. Oshiro looked at all amused, and he studied Keiko with what seemed to be appreciation. She wouldn't be able to hide in the crowd after this. For better or for worse, she made herself stand out, and now Mr. Oshiro would remember her.

"Well, don't keep us waiting," he prompted. "It is my deepest desire to acknowledge, confront, and resolve as many problems as I can, my dear, but first you must enlighten us."

Keiko glared at him. What was she supposed to say? She had no evidence against him and if she called him a demon, she'd look crazy. Her only resort was Kurama, and she urgently sought out his face. "Shuichi…" Do something…

Her plea was more than enough to spur Kurama into action. Without a word, he got to his feet and made his way around the tables, stepping between Keiko and Mr. Oshiro. Having someone share the spotlight with her should have been a relief, but before Keiko could so much as catch her breath, Mr. Matsumoto jumped up from behind, reminding her that she was potentially surrounded.

"Mr. Minamino!" the Meiou teacher angrily exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing? Return to your seat at once!" Keiko glanced back at him in alarm; his face was red and twisted. Frightening as he was, however, he was not the true threat, and Kurama did not take his eyes off Mr. Oshiro.

"Minamino Shuichi," the demon spoke first, looking Kurama up and down. "It's a shame I agreed not to accept students from Meiou High. A boy like you would have made an excellent candidate." Vulnerability must not have been Mr. Oshiro's only criterion after all, for Kurama remained poised, calm, and confident. "How is it," Mr. Oshiro continued. "That you have become so familiar with Miss Yukimura? It was my understanding Meiou students do not associate with those beneath them." Countless gasps filled the dining room; Meiou was just one school of many, and the majority listening to Mr. Oshiro greatly disapproved of his derisive remark.

"You should be more careful," Kurama lightly chastened. "Miss Yukimura and I already have reasons to suspect your generosity, and if you insult your guests, they will be more inclined to reevaluate their own opinions of you."

"Their opinions do not matter," Mr. Oshiro retorted, still smiling. "And neither do your suspicions. I underestimated your kind once before, my dear boy, and though the surprise pleased and fascinated me, I resolved not to underestimate you again. I must confess, I even hoped one of you would rise above my expectations, see through my ruse, and liven up this banquet. It would give me an excuse to shed all this subtlety, to be myself and enjoy tonight in ways my master might not condone, given all the circumstances."

"Mr. Oshiro…" Mr. Takenaka said, giving voice to the apprehension filling the room. Teachers were cautiously standing up, students were frantically whispering to their neighbors, and several of the waiters were attempting to force open the dining room and kitchen doors, but with no success. It appeared they had been locked. "Mr. Oshiro," Takenaka repeated. "What are you saying?"

"It would be a poor excuse," Kurama observed as he and Oshiro completely ignored Mr. Takenaka. "If you give into your appetites merely because a pair of teenagers questioned your intentions, your master will assume you lack both control and competence. That is, if he is not a fool." The ridicule in Kurama's tone did nothing to upset Mr. Oshiro; he merely crossed his arms and regarded the young man as if he didn't know what to make of him. Mr. Matsumoto, however, did not share such good humor.

"Minamino," he growled, charging forward. He shoved Keiko aside, grabbed Kurama's arm, and spun him around. Though Kurama didn't look fazed, Keiko had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out. "It's true, you're far too clever for your own good," Mr. Matsumoto said, giving the boy a fierce shake. "But not even you can fully comprehend what Mr. Oshiro represents. Apologize at once and return to your seat. I went through a great deal of trouble to secure protection for Meiou students, and I will not allow you to jeopardize that."

Kurama pulled his arm free, losing a bit of composure for the first time. "You don't have the right!"

Mr. Matsumoto backhanded him swiftly and with enough power to send him reeling. If Keiko hadn't caught him, he might have landed on the ground. Several students screamed, and it seemed like a riot would finally ensue, but one look from Mr. Oshiro was more than enough to send them all cowering. He seemed to be radiating with something terrible… some kind of dark, sinister, dangerous energy that shocked even those with little to no spirit awareness. It made Keiko tremble.

"Are you okay?" she asked Kurama, helping him regain his balance.

"Quite," he assured her, his gentle voice contrasting with the anger in his eyes. "I did not believe Mr. Matsumoto had the capacity to strike a student, and so he caught me off guard, but it will not happen again, and even if it does, I am certain he cannot hurt me."

"Keiko, Shuichi," Mr. Oshiro stepped towards them, speaking with indecent informality. "Do either of you realize how perfect you are? How utterly flawless and beautiful? If I can just find two others among the twenty I have selected, just two who can compare, it will please my master well beyond words."

"What do you mean?" Keiko demanded, trying not to think about the kind of demon who could be Mr. Oshiro's master. "What do you want with us?"

Mr. Oshiro chuckled, his eyes suddenly turning red. "And spoil the surprise?"

"You can't have Minamino!" Mr. Matsumoto all but shouted. "You gave me your word!"

"Can't, Matsumoto?" For the first time, Oshiro sounded angry. "You presume to tell me what I can't have?" The Meiou teacher flinched and averted his eyes. "I do appreciate all you've done to assist me, dear friend. I doubt this banquet would have been a success without you. Unfortunately, it is not everyday I stumble upon a prize like Shuichi. The more I watch him, the more I realize he's exactly what I wanted… and you knew it. You should be grateful I don't kill you for hiding him from me."

"I'm not what you want, Oshiro," Kurama objected, easing Keiko behind him. "For whatever reason, you're here targeting innocent children, normal, intelligent, innocent children, but I am more than that, and I will not allow you to hurt them." As he spoke, Keiko felt something hard to describe emanating out of him, something warm and reassuring. It combated the darker energy Oshiro exuded.

The demon's eyes widened. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? This is a surprise." He took a step forward, as if he wanted a closer look. "Who are you, Shuichi? Who are you, really?"

"Stay back," Kurama said, growing tense.

"Don't be shy. You're the one who brought it up, so satisfy my curiosity. Who are you that you can protect these… humans… from the likes of me?" Oshiro took another step forward, causing Kurama to back away. Keiko hoped he was just trying to keep some distance between them, and that he wasn't actually intimidated. Oshiro chuckled. "Oh, I see. Everyone here believes your name is Minamino Shuichi, and you like it that way. You don't want them to learn the truth. Well, if that's the case, rest assured, your secret will be safe. I had the food drugged, dear boy. In an hour or two, drowsiness will overcome all my guests. They'll sleep quite soundly, and when they wake, they won't remember any of this."

"What?" Countless gasps echoed through the room, and Keiko thought she could hear someone crying. The banging on the doors grew louder and more frantic, but Mr. Oshiro's trap proved too strong. They couldn't get out. The more people panicked, however, the calmer Keiko felt, as if some part of her needed to be strong for them, if not for Kurama.

At that moment, Kurama spared her a brief glance. "Keiko, did you consume anything?"

"No," she replied, glad to have lost her appetite.

"But that's easily remedied," Mr. Oshiro said almost gleefully. "I might even enjoy shoving food down your throat, Keiko." She couldn't help but grimace at the thought. "You might recall how my master endorses subtlety. He asked me to avoid inciting chaos while here. Dull though it might be, drugging you is by far the subtlest way to get four of you across the barrier. And thanks to the amnesia, I won't have to worry about the guests I leave behind telling anyone who might want to retaliate. As for the guests I take with me, I'm desperately looking forward to their reactions when they wake in a place they can only conceive of as hell rather than in their beds, with no memory of how they got there. Can't you picture it? Their fear, their confusion, their dying hope? They'll be so much fun to play with. And so you see, Shuichi, you can tell me your real name. It won't make a difference to any of them."

"You are going through a considerable amount of trouble just to acquire four human toys," Kurama noted, a hint of disgust in his voice. "You should know, they're not worth it. Yukimura Keiko has strong ties with Lord Koenma's spirit detective. No matter what you do now, whether you kill her, leave her, or take her with you, the spirit detective will hear of it, and he will be furious. He will undoubtedly hunt you down and destroy you. Your only hope is to release us and return to where you belong. Perhaps then, the detective will consider sparing you."

Mr. Oshiro laughed. "I appreciate the advice, but I'm not about to return empty-handed to my master. I'd rather take my chances with the spirit detective. Besides, if all goes well, I'll be back home long before he hears anything of this. Now, stop wasting my time, Shuichi, and identify yourself! Or should I ask Keiko?" He glanced hungrily at her, licking his lips. "Smart, beautiful, perceptive, close to the spirit detective… you _must_ have the answer I'm looking for. Who is he?"

Keiko would have told him to shut up and leave them alone––she had been spending a lot of time with fearless Shizuru––but before she could open her mouth, Kurama interjected. "If you must know, Oshiro, then so be it. My name is Kurama." Whatever Mr. Oshiro had been expecting, that definitely wasn't it. His eyes widened and he fell back a step, as if he had been hit in the gut. Keiko inadvertently grinned; the demon's reaction somehow relieved her.

"Kurama?" he asked when he recovered his voice. "As in Yoko Kurama?"

"You've heard of me?"

"More than that," Mr. Oshiro stated, his voice growing dangerously soft. Keiko's relief fled as quickly as it came, for Oshiro's initial shock had changed into something close to hate. "I've seen you," he continued. "Or rather, the demon you claim to be. You shouldn't lie, Shuichi, especially about your identity. It could attract unwanted attention. Yoko Kurama is a spirit fox. He's over seven feet tall and his hair is as silver as yours is red. You cannot pass for him, boy. Lesser monsters have been known to kill those foolish enough to impersonate them, and if he learns of your presumption, I'm sure he'll greatly enjoy tearing you to pieces."

"I assure you, I am not lying," Kurama said. "Though you are not entirely mistaken. I was Yoko Kurama in a different life. Since then, I have become the human you see before you. Yoko is still present within me, but remains dormant. For now."

"You took his form during the tournament," Keiko said, hoping Kurama wouldn't look more vulnerable with Yoko trapped inside him, unable to emerge when needed. She glared at Mr. Oshiro with as much bravado as she could muster. "I saw him! His power's unstoppable, so if I were you, I wouldn't try him!"

Mr. Oshiro scowled, glancing between them as if gauging their sincerity. "If you are Kurama," he said at last. "Then it should interest you to know my master hasn't forgotten you." There was something malicious, cruel, and calculating about his tone that Keiko didn't like. Who was Oshiro's master? And how did he know Kurama? The answers came all too soon, and affected Kurama in a way Keiko had never seen before.

"It's been a long time," Oshiro said. "But _he _still mourns the loss of his mirror. His precious mirror that _you _stole. Have you any idea how furious he was when you escaped? He made us drag your fallen accomplice's body back to his fortress and killed one of his own guards to bestow life energy and save the damn bandit. He then spent days torturing him before he regained enough self-control to begin the interrogation."

"What?" Kurama asked, bowing his head ever so slightly. To Keiko's horror, he was shaking.

Mr. Oshiro's smiled again, as if he was naturally cheerful and couldn't help finding amusement in every situation. "Just look at you. Perhaps you are Kurama after all. We didn't learn much from Kuronue. His ability to resist the interrogation was unprecedented, but I suppose that's not surprising. After all, if he wasn't impressive, he never would have earned your friendship. But we did learn of your friendship. Poor Kuronue cried out for you, boy. He was foolish enough to think you'd rescue him. We told him you had seen him die, and that you couldn't possibly know of his predicament. We assured him that his only hope of ever seeing you again was by cooperating. If he told us where you were, where you would hide the mirror, we would be kind and bring you to him. Alas, he did not believe us."

"Is he still alive?" Kurama demanded.

"Perhaps. The only one who could say for sure is my master, Lord Takeshi. When he realized Kuronue would not break, he sent us away so he could compensate for his loss in private. I never saw the boy's body, and I know Lord Takeshi would rather his victims suffer than die, but other than that, I know nothing of Kuronue's fate."

Something was wrong. Keiko knew Kurama was a strategist who preferred to consider every option before acting, which would only be more difficult now thanks to this unexpected complication, but for the first time, she wondered if his strategies could be trusted. She didn't doubt he would do everything to protect her and Mr. Oshiro's other guests… but what would he risk to save this Kuronue? "Kurama?" she asked nervously, stepping next to him to better see his expression.

"Lord Takeshi has been anxious to meet you face to face, boy," Mr. Oshiro said. "Let me introduce you to him properly. I'm sure he'll eagerly answer all your questions concerning Kuronue."

"I'll come quietly," Kurama replied. "If you leave these humans alone. I still possess Takeshi's beloved mirror, which you say he continues to mourn. Surely I am more valuable to him than any of these people."

"No, Kurama!" Keiko gasped, grabbing his arm, but he didn't seem to notice her.

"Careful," Mr. Oshiro said, looking pleased. "I drive a hard bargain. When Lord Takeshi sent me here, he ordered me to return with four humans. However, for you, Kurama, I will compromise and take just one. If Yukimura Keiko truly is a friend of the spirit detective, she cannot be allowed to stay here. Besides, I'll need her to keep you on your best behavior. We can't have you betraying my trust, after all, can we? You will accept my offer, or I will kill half the students in this room right now. What will it be?"

In one fluid motion, Kurama pulled a rose from his hair, and with a simple flick of his wrist, it transformed into a long, thorny, green whip. He lashed it toward Mr. Oshiro, but the man anticipated the attack and dodged with such speed he seemed to disappear. Without hesitating, Kurama caught Keiko's waist and jumped high into the air. Keiko screamed as they flew over the tables toward the dining room doors. Evidently, the attack had been a ruse to get Oshiro out of their way. Slashing his whip three more times, Kurama managed to accomplish what no one else could; he broke through the doors. Landing squarely on his feet, he eased Keiko down and pushed her ahead. "Get out here!"

As much as it pained her, she didn't need to be told twice. If she stayed, she'd only be a liability to Kurama. He needed Yusuke, not a useless girl. Scrambling forward, she made a mad dash through the foyer, trying not to get trampled by the countless students following her. "Please, Kurama," she whispered as she fled. "Don't get hurt."

**ooooooo**

When Oshiro Hideki saw his guests swarming around Kurama, trying to escape, he instantly grabbed a vial from his pocket and smashed it on the floor. A clear gas filled the room; from what he'd been told, Hideki knew the gas would serve as a catalyst, speeding the humans' reactions to the drug he'd slipped in their food. Sure enough, their bodies began dragging; seconds later, whether they were in the foyer or still in the dining room, they collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Kurama watched in alarm, no doubt fearing Hideki's wrath. He had no need for half of them, after all, and he'd gladly go through with his previous threat.

But that wouldn't help him recover the girl, Keiko. He had to get her back. It wasn't just that he needed her. He _wanted_ her. Glancing at the only other human who hadn't been drugged, Hideki snapped, "Matsumoto, the moment Kurama moves away from the doors, go after Yukimura. I'm still willing to spare your Meiou students, but only if you return the girl!" Matsumoto's white face paled even more, if that was possible, but Hideki didn't wait for a response. He knew the fool wouldn't dare defy him.

Looking back at Kurama, Hideki felt a moment's thrill. Not every demon had the honor of fighting someone so infamous, or of delivering him to Lord Takeshi. If he succeeded here, he would be rewarded and remembered forever.

Jumping into the air, where he remained suspended, Hideki extended his arm towards several unconscious students and fired a blast of demon energy. Kurama must have been expecting it; he thrashed his whip, intercepting the attack. Hideki didn't blink, but kept Kurama on the defensive by targeting another group of students. He did so repeatedly, wondering why Kurama was so determined to protect them. Yes, the humans were undoubtedly fascinating, but what could they possibly have done to tame a creature like Yoko?

At last, Hideki feinted an attack, turning it on Kurama. Surprisingly, the boy saw it coming and dodged. He proceeded to lunge at Hideki, brandishing his whip. It took considerable speed and precision to duck around the weapon, but Hideki managed. By the time they landed on the ground, they were engaged in close hand-to-hand combat. Good. Hideki preferred it that way. Punching, blocking, kicking, evasive maneuvering… It was almost like a dance.

In need of an opening, Hideki shot another quick energy blast at a random boy, and for once, Kurama didn't have time to stop it. Caught off guard, he watched as the attack met its mark; the force of the blast propelled the boy across the room. His stomach tore open and blood spilled everywhere. Kurama shouted, but before he could move, Hideki came in for the kill. He chopped the side of his hand against Kurama's neck, kneed him in the gut, and then swept his legs out from under him. Kurama hit the ground hard, temporarily stunned and cringing in pain.

He wouldn't be down for long; if Hideki wanted to incapacitate him, he'd have to work fast. Grabbing the boy's hair, which was surprisingly soft, Hideki lifted his head thoughtfully. As beautiful as Shuichi was, he knew Lord Takeshi would rather have Yoko at his mercy. But how could Hideki restrain Kurama and draw out Yoko at the same time? Was it possible?

Yes, of course. Hideki only had to keep Kurama down long enough to cross the barrier and reach Lord Takeshi's fortress. Once there, Yoko could emerge whenever he pleased; Takeshi was more than capable of handling the spirit fox. If the bandit had confronted the demon lord face to face instead of resorting on subterfuge, even with Kuronue at his side, he would not have escaped with the mirror. Or his life.

Satisfied, Hideki dropped Kurama, forced him on his stomach, and pulled his wrists behind his back. He closed his eyes and summoned forth the desired demon energy, whispering an ancient incantation. Kurama must have heard and recognized it, for he groaned and attempted to struggle, but unsuccessfully. When Hideki completed the incantation, he opened his eyes and watched as red demon cuffs snapped shut around Kurama's wrists. According to rumors, the human world had a female champion who could generate similar spirit cuffs, but she only used them for training and they lacked the intensity of demon cuffs. Hideki had effectively inhibited both Kurama's physical and spiritual powers; unless he could muster enough energy to neutralize the cuffs altogether, he'd be unable to defend himself.

"I've been told what you're experiencing now is akin to drowning," Hideki said, rolling Kurama onto his back. The boy was shaking; his face was twisted with pain and his green eyes were bright and moist. Hideki grinned. "The cuffs are overwhelming, aren't they? You don't have the strength to resist them. Only Yoko does. If you can revert back into him, I'm sure they won't present much of a problem. However, I'm also wagering my life that you can't simply turn into Yoko whenever you please. At the very least, it will take time for you to trigger the transformation, and believe me, Kurama, I'm not going to allow you very much time."

Of course, that meant he would have to leave for the demon world as soon as possible. He couldn't afford to wait for Matsumoto to return with the girl. No matter. If he presented Lord Takeshi with four humans _and _Kurama, he'd be rich enough to send his own servants after Yukimura Keiko, and then he could enjoy her as much as he wanted without having to share her with his master. The idea greatly suited him, and after patting Kurama's cheek, he stood and began scavenging the unconscious students for worthy victims.

**ooooooo**

**A/N: **Please, please review!


End file.
